In GSM, circuit-switched point-to-point transmission of speech is specified in a way that at any given point in time data transmitted in a radio burst pertains only to a single point-to-point connection. In order to increase system capacity for speech, 3GPP TSG GERAN currently works towards specifying a multiplexing technology which allows the transmission of two data streams pertaining to two different point-to-point connections simultaneously during a burst or time frame. This initiative is referred to as VAMOS (Voice Services over Adaptive Multi-user channels on One Slot).